The Story of the Holmes Family
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: Every family has its secrets, some darker that others. This story is following the lives of Mycroft, Sherlock, and Melody Holmes. These three children will go through hell and back just to be accepted. They will go through heartache, adventures, peer pressure, and your usual teenage drama.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. Fair warning this is not beta so if anyone wants to take the job pm me!_

* * *

All family's have their secrets. Some not as bas as others.

**This** is the story of the Holmes family and of all the demons they hide. The lies they told, and the lives they destroyed. This is your typical family, nothing different about them, and this is their story.

* * *

"Mycroft wake up! Stop being so lazy it's the first day of school!" Yelled a very excited fourteen year old girl. The boy in question open one eye to see a fully dressed black-haired girl, brown eyes shining with anticipation at the thought of her first day of high school.

He rolled over and just huddled deeper into the warmth of his blankets, ignoring his little sister. "Leave!" Mycroft growled irritation clearly shown in the tone of his voice.

"Come on!" She squealed. He heard the wooden floor squeak from her shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Don't you want to see _him." _She continued. At that Mycroft shot from bed immediately, he grabbed the younger sibling. The girl gasped and then tried to pry a cold hand from her mouth. Mycroft had an arm wrapped around the shocked child' s waist and another covering her mouth.

"Melody not so bloody loud!" He ordered. She rolled her eyes, trying to say something, but the only thing that was audible was little muffled noises. He glared at her starting to get annoyed.

"What are you saying Mel?" He asked forgetting his hand that now covered his sister's mouth, but the feeling of teeth biting into his soft flesh and the pain the soon followed reminded him.

"Ouch, that hurt!" He pulled his hand away and flapped it a few times to try to ease the pain, all while his sister climbed off his lap. Mycroft examined his palm looking for any injuries.

"Sorry didn't mean to be so loud. It's the first day of school and I'm excited." She whispered. He looked up and saw her big drown eyes now only showing guilt. Her lower lip puffed out and her hands locked together in front of her. She really didn't mean to be so loud, and was now hoping that her older brother wasn't mad at her.

As if sensing the girls worries he got up and grabbed her shoulders. He gave a reassuring smile, but said in a serious tone.

"I know you didn't mean it, but try to shut up next time." He roses his eyebrows when she smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Okay I promise." She whispered. "But you really need to get dress, breakfast is going to be ready in about twenty minutes. So I would hurry up if I were you." She warned. Melody pulled away and made her way to the door.

Mycroft at the moment only waved her away, but still began to get ready, slightly more hurried that usual. When he heard the close he started to strip off his silk pajamas folding them nearly on his bed. Now in only his underwear he marched to his walk-in closet and began to choose his outfit of the day.

He choosed a three piece suit. A dark navy blue with stripes, with a tie covered in little umbrellas to top it all off. He went in to his bathroom shivering when his bare feet met the cold marble. The boy combed his slightly red hair and when he was satisfied went out to put on some shoes.

One last looked at his reflection in the full length mirror that was placed on the side of his bed and he was off. Running down the stairs he heard the faint chatter of his two siblings arguing about the latest scientific discovery. When Sherlock and Melody argued it was as it World war 1 broke out. The last time they argued was over who was a better painter. Leonardo Di Vinchie or Vincent van Gogh. At the end of that fight both sibling didn't speak to each other in weeks, and Mycroft had to play peacemaker _again._

"Thank you Albert." Spoke Mycroft to the older gentleman who stood watch at the door that led to the dinning hall. The door was open for him, and the older man gave him a warm smile, that was returned.

The dinning hall was grand and magnificent, very much like the family itself. There was a dark long oak table in the center. The ceiling had little paintings of baby angles. Windows that reached the ceiling spread across the room. Pieces of metals were melted into the glass. Forming allusion of vines.

"Mycroft dear, I hope you sleep well." Addressed a soft voice. He looked at the direction of the voice and smiled at his mother. The woman was petite, but could hold her own. Short blond hair gave her the look of back straight and her shoulders back, but when you looked into her clear blue eyes you saw nothing, but warmth.

She was a well-known lawyer and owned her own firm in London. So she wore her typical Pencil skirt and silk blouse.

Mycroft walked to his mother and kissed the top of her head. When he was done he took his spot next to Sherlock.

"So Sherly are you excited?" Asked the woman directing he questions to an angry 15-year-old.

"Mother don't call me Sherly. You know how much I despise that name." Said the blue eye boy. How seem to have a frown placed on his lips.

"Don't worry mother. Brother dear is only disappointed that I proved him wrong, again" Gloated a smirking Melody.

Mycroft just smiled at the little display. He turned to Sherlock to speak, but the younger boy was giving him a death glare. His smile only grew wider as he shrugged his shoulders and reached to grab some toast from the tray across from him

"Oh stop pouting Sherlock, it's not becoming of you." Spoke Melody again. Only to make Sherlock even angrier.

"Victoria why did you not wake me!" Screamed an angry man. He stormed in sucking all the life from the room. Mycroft continued to place food in his plate while Melody just sat there sipping on her milk. Sherlock just pushed his plate aside. Closing his eyes. Both Melody and Mycroft knowing we're he went. His mind palace

"I'm sorry dear, but since it was your day off I decided to let you sleep a while longer." Victoria gave him a sweet smile. She rose from her seat and approached the 'man of the house'.

"Allan why don't you sit down and have breakfast with us. The children are about to head off to school."

When she was near she placed her hands on his chest and kissed his cheek. His moods seem the change instantaneously.

"Thank you dear. Children I hope you rested well." He nodded to the trio. Only two nodded, the other still had his eyes closed, but their father didn't seem to notice.

Allen Holmes was a very old fashion man. He wanted to have a perfect family nothing out-of-place. Everything had to be presentable. Since he worked in the British government he had an image to uphold.

So sadly his two sons couldn't tell him about their sexuality, they knew that if they did they would be disowned and thrown out on the streets.

He was an abusive father more so to the two youngest. Founding out that his son could deduce and tell you your whole life story by staring at you shoes made him a freak in his father's eyes.

For Melody it was hanging out with the 'wrong' crowd. Even if it was just one girl. When his daughter ask to dye her hair he lost it. Supposedly all that girl did was get bad grades and play hookey from school. Even if all those thing were wrong.

He beats his kids when he is in a bad mood. When one of his children said something wrong to a Government Official. When he sees his name in the newspaper and nothing good is written of him.

His children are his way of letting out his anger.

He just like any other father.


	2. Chapter 2

As the car stopped, the first to jump out and make a run for it was Sherlock. Mycroft rolled his eyes, and his sister Melody climbed out of the car and screamed after him.

"Sherlock get back here!" The boy she was calling to, didn't even turn around, he just walked at a fast pace. A blonde hair boy sat with his head in a book as he approached. His sister calling after him annoyed him, but as soon as he saw John on the bench he was hit with a sudden emotion. Happiness for the reason that it had been a few weeks since he saw him.

"John…" The younger boy called. As soon as he finished speaking that word, his best friend turned around and smiled up at Sherlock. He got up from the bench and pulled the other boy in for an embrace. Of course this caught Sherlock of guard and for a few moments he was unable to respond, but when he relaxed he brought his arms up and wrapped them around John's waist. The two boys both held on to each other for a bit longer than needed, but neither of them cared. They were just happy that they got to see each other again.

"Bloody hell, Sherlock why haven't you been replying any of my e-mails?" John pulled away and straightens the straps of his backpack. There was a small blush creeping on his cheeks and Sherlock saw as his friend didn't want to look him in the eye, he instead was looking at his feet as he shuffled them on the ground.

_He seems to feel uneasy about the question…He also seems to not want to make eye contact, saying that he thinks what he just ask must have embarrassed him. But how is it? He was asking a normal question. _

"The reason John is that my sister would not let me get on the computer, for some reason she has found this web site called Tumblr and seems to have grown a very unhealthy addiction." He smile and saw the relief that passed over his friend's face. It warmed his heart to see that John had worried about him. He was the only person that was like that to him, beside his sister. She was very caring when she wanted and gave the best advice. But Sherlock would never tell her because he would never hear the end of it and it would only make her ego that much bigger.

"That's good I thought that I was starting to bore you." John raised his hand to rub the back of his neck looking up at Sherlock a bit bashful.

"Never John…I would be lost without my blogger." When those words spewed out of the blue eye's mouth he regretted it.

_Why in the world did I say that for? Oh look at the way he is looking at you! You are such a fool!_

These thoughts raced through his mind and he set his features to stone, making John give him a strange face at the sudden change of emotion. Sherlock spun on his heels walking at break neck speed. Poor John shook his head and got the book that he had left on the bench and chased after Sherlock.

* * *

Melody saw the encounter play in front of her and all she could do was shake her head and give a small laugh. "Oh, poor dear brother. Look at him, if he keeps this up he will never know that sweet John fancies him too." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave an over dramatic sigh and began to walk in the direction when she heard the sound of a roaring motorcycle engine. Her eyes dashed to see the look on her older brother's face and it was priceless. His cheeks flushed and his eyes widen, he ran his fingers through his hair and bit to many times and was swallowing often. He was a nervous wreck and that gave evidence to Melody that yes, her brother indeed was human and was in love with the gardener's son. His name was Gregory.

The younger girl turned around and saw the boy in question and she couldn't help, but smile. "Greg!" She laughed and rushed to him. His arms open up and took her into a big bear hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lift her up like she was weightless. A deep throaty chuckled floated to her ear and she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

Greg pulled back, still with a smile on his face until he saw the look on the younger girl's. "What did I do this time Mels? I haven't seen you in weeks and already you are giving me that face." He put her down and she tilt her head to side.

"What face?" She asked with an edge to her voice.

He rolled his eyes and took off his leather jacket showing his school uniform. The sleeves were a bit wrinkled, but he didn't seem to mind. "The 'Oh this idiot did it again' face."

She raised her eyebrows and gave a look of hurt. But both students knew it was face. "This is my normal face."

The boy laughed and pulled the key out of the ignition. "Yes it is."

Melody glared at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh shut up!" She warned.

With that statement Mycroft saw it was time to intervene and walked behind his sister and placed his hands on her shoulder, giving a tight squeeze for warning. She groaned with annoyance and shrugged Mycroft off.

"If you must know Greg, my brother has gone with three whole weeks without sex. During that time frame he has been the most annoying hormonal teenage boy I have ever had the misfortune of encountering. Do you have any idea what it's like to live with someone like that? It's like a dog in bloody heat!" There was a moment of utter shock from both older men. Melody didn't seem to noticed and all she did was fix the strap of her bag over her shoulder and began to walk away. A few people turn their heads to watch her go, but she stopped in front of a girl with dark pink hair.

When both Mycroft and Greg had a chance to gather their thoughts, anger flared up in Mycroft and a fit of giggles out of Greg. He broke out laughing and hunching over.

"Mind you Gregory, but I an under no suspicion that this is in any way funny." The red-head eyeed the burnet and waited for him to calm down.

"I'm sorry love, but the way she said it, with that straight face it was unbelievable." He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye when he caught sight of Mycroft giving one last final glare and spinning on his heels and marching away from the slightly older boy.

He caught up to him and stopped him by reaching out and grabbing Myc's shoulder. Greg spun Mycroft so they were facing each other and a bright blush was covering the angry boy's face. His eyes were on the ground and Greg had to move his head to the side to make sure that they made eye contact. "Hey! I didn't mean anything by it. From what she said it only told me that you missed me." His face soften and a small smiled played on his lips. "And for all that it's worth...I missed you too." Slowly, as he was scared to frighten the younger boy, Greg moved a bit closer and moved his hand up to cup Mycroft cheek. The red-head hummed with content and leaned into the touch. His eyes fell shut and Greg took that as his moment to lean in and steal a chaste kiss.


End file.
